Toujou Nozomi's Witchy World
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toujou Nozomi ends up in Witchyworld after looking a bit too closely to one of her tarot cards. Little does she realize how much she fits there...
1. Chapter 1

Toujou Nozomi was looking through her cards as she hummed to herself, nodding her head as she was enjoying her day, pulling up a card with an outdated carnival present on it.

"Hmmm? My, this one card looks suspicious..." Nozomi stated as she had a smirk on her face. "I bet it tastes disgusting..." She then placed the card into her mouth, right on the edge of her lips as she smirked.

Suddenly Nozomi was caught off guard as her room began shaking violently, with a purple warp appearing right before her as she dropped her cards, being caught off guard as Gruntilda Winkybunion appeared through the warp, the skeletal witch pointing at Nozomi with a cackle.

"You like magic, do I see? Now you get to join the circus, now go be free!" Grunty rhymed as she snapped her fingers, heading right back into the warp.

Nozomi grabbed the desk nearby as she tried holding onto it, only to fail as the portal sucked her right in, screaming as she was pulled away from her room.

"Huh? Nozomi, are you all right?" Eli Ayase asked as she poked her head through the doorway, gasping as she noticed the entire room looked like it went through a disaster, hoping that her best friend wasn't in any danger.

* * *

Nozomi emerged out of the portal, landing flat on the dark green grass as she looked around to see that she was in a giant blue and white tent, not knowing what just happened to her.

"Oh... that was a trip I never want to take again..." Nozomi remarked as she looked around, being confused as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Where am I... and more importantly, where are the other idols?"

Nozomi was then caught off guard by what sounded like some laughter mixed with coughing, turning around and gawking to see an enormous green, patched up dinosaur, with the inflatable reptile in question being Mr. Patch.

"An idol, huh? Well you're not going to be giving a performance in here, I can promise you that much!" Mr. Patch taunted as he barfed out colorful beach balls out towards Nozomi, with them taking a while due to them being so large.

Nozomi yelped as she pulled out one of her tarot cards she had stuffed in her boobs, trying to see if they would be any use. She was then punched in the butt by a red boxing glove that emerged from a brown molehill, with her yelping in pain.

"Aiyie! What was that about?" Nozomi exclaimed as she rubbed her injured rear with both of her hands, dropping the card she was holding.

"Due to my rather expansive figure, my balls can't exactly reach you. Luckily I have friends in the gloves!" Mr. Patch taunted as he very slowly made his way towards Nozomi, with him reaching the ceiling of the big top.

Nozomi realized that this was a losing battle, dashing out of the big top as she got outside, to see that she was in an abandoned amusement park... exactly like the tarot card she saw back in her home before she was teleported away!


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around Witchyworld, Toujou Nozomi felt quite confused as she didn't know how to feel about being in a creepy amusement park that looked, felt, sounded, and even smelled weird. One thing's for certain, she was going to make the best of a weird situation.

"Well... I better not just stand around being bored. Time to see if I could have fun here!" Nozomi Tojo stated as she skipped along the dirt paved path on the green grass, spotting the googly eyed slot machines that attempted to whack the purple haired idol, much to her dismay as she got a whack right on the head.

If there was one thing Nozomi didn't expect to see, it was slot machines with eyes on them that attacked. Things certainly weren't like this for her back home or at her idol school... which she learned quickly as she was forced to dash away as fast as she could, panting as she stood in front of the crimson red haunted zone.

"Phew... I think I might have lost them..." Nozomi said to herself as she noticed the tub in front of her, seeing the wooden structure before it as she blinked. "Is this... a kind of ride?"

Going around the tub to see a snoozing employee, Nozomi shrugged as she decided to climb the latter, panting as she got very sweaty, not being used to doing all this climbing. It also didn't help that she became very stinky as a result of all the sweating she was doing from the high climb. Upon reaching the top of the wooden plank, Nozomi began to shiver as she felt the breeze, getting a good look of the entirety of Witchyworld as she didn't feel comfortable being so high up there anymore.

"On second thought... this was a bad idea." Nozomi pointed out as she felt her stomach grumble, making her blush as she placed both of her hands over her rumbling gut. "Oh! Sounds like my tummy need some yummy! I hope the food here is more uplifting than the aesthetics..."

Only problem for her was which one to pick between hamburgers and french fries... even if both options looked rather unpleasant in this case given the state of this defunct theme park.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Patch was casually walking around on the grassy field within the circus tent while coughing up beach balls as he shook his balloon head.

"Hurr... I wonder if that girl will come back in here." Mr. Patch mumbled as the patched up dinosaur stepped over the various molehills with red punching gloves on them. "If she does, then I'll show her that I'm not all that scary."

"So, how much are there in these burgers?" Nozomi asked as she was at Big Al.

Big Al sneezed as he wiped his nose. "Well I was a bathroom cleaner."

"Eww!" Nozomi remarked in disgust as there was a shade of green on her face, placing her hand over her mouth. "That's yucky!"

"Peh, you clearly are new here." Salty Joe snarked while watching from his fries concession as he sneezed as well, wiping his nose. "This junk is always bad."

Nozomi tilted her head as she felt her stomach rumble in light of this. "But isn't any food good when you're really hungry?"


End file.
